


Спонтанные разборки в сумеречном Нью-Мескит

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Paper Craft, Paperwork, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT, paper child
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Summary: ...суровые ветра Гансмоука заносят наших рандомных персонажей в одинокий городишко Нью-Мескит, чтобы отснять 27-й эпизод аниме-сериала...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Спонтанные разборки в сумеречном Нью-Мескит

**Author's Note:**

> [по мотивам](https://sun9-58.userapi.com/impg/o95DWFIbJQP42lSJFdDAovjra1f19sPh_k4mug/XdQ1o-s1p8I.jpg?size=604x448&quality=96&proxy=1&sign=cb988a8b2182db7be8e8c7011b88b46e&type=album)
> 
> автор: @33lives  
> Аккаунт: https://twitter.com/wicked_di


End file.
